For Better or For Worse?
by WaveSpirit
Summary: OC Self-insert. Life as a ninja: Pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Aburame Shiko, originally from this world, finds herself born into the ninja world of Naruto, in the era of the Rookie 9. How will the plot differ from the original?
1. A New World

**Title:**

For Better or For Worse?

**Summary:**

OC Self-insert. Life as a ninja: Pretty damn awesome if you ask me. Aburame Shiko, originally from this world, finds herself born into the ninja world of Naruto, in the era of the Rookie 9. How will the plot differ from the original?

* * *

><p>Normal- Normal text "Speech"<p>

_Italics- 'Thought' or emphasis_

**Bold- Emphasis**

* * *

><p>I don't want to be here anymore<br>I know there's nothing left worth fighting for  
>Your 'Paradise' is something I've endured<br>See, I don't think I can fight this anymore  
>I'm listening with one foot out the door<br>But something have to die to be reborn  
>And I don't want to be here anymore<p>

I don't want to be here anymore - Rise Against (I think this song fits Shiko for reasons explained in this chapter)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A New World<span>

I'm Shiko. Aburame Shiko. This is my story, starting from my second birth. My birth as Shiko. On January 23rd. Thirty minutes before Shino. My first birth is unimportant. I had a different name (obviously), and I lived in a different world. I lived in a world where what is now my life was just a manga. Yes, I lived in normal world. I now live in a world like the Naruto-verse... except I'm in it.

I was sick of the world I lived in. I hated it. The human over-population. The animal-cruelty. The unfairness of it all. It was just too much. I killed myself at the age of 29, with a seppuku scroll and an ordinary kitchen knife because I couldn't get hold of a seppuku knife, and no known living relatives. A nice way to die, in my opinion, because the only people who suffer from it are the ones who find the body. That was the way I'd planned to go down since I was 12 years old. I was lucky that most of my family had died in a train crash (we all hated cars), so I didn't have to wait long before I allowed myself to die.

Going from stabbing myself in the stomach to being born was a painful transaction. I could still feel the wounds, though it was imaginary pain, and I was being squashed half to death; my insides felt as though they were on fire, and the chakra coils weren't helping. Chakra is not easy to describe. It's like some sort of energizing power that can be focused on a certain part of the body, or multiple parts, with a lot more concentration. In all the OC-inserts I've read, the OCs were always sensory and had brilliant chakra control, simply because they didn't have chakra before. It doesn't work like that. As an Aburame, I'd get sensory skills with my bugs, but the chakra control... I'm terrible at focusing on things like that. If I weren't used to not having chakra, my chakra control would be like Naruto's, which is fatal without his **huge** chakra reserves. Instead, my chakra control would be adequate. But, with nothing else to do, in a confusing place where my body refused to respond to my mind, and I couldn't understand the very large majority of the words being spoken around me, I practised focusing my chakra, with some training exercises I'd learnt from the show, some I'd made up myself.

I'm not sure exactly when I realised I was in the Naruto-verse. The chakra and the Japanese was a big giveaway, but I don't think I dared hope, encase I had just been reincarnated in the same world, only in Japan, and the 'chakra' was were the whole idea of Naruto chakra came from. Whether this would have been for better or for worse, I will never know.

The vulnerability I felt was excruciating. I was so _goddamn small! _I'd always been small. I _liked_ being small, but this... it was just unbearable. It didn't take me long to work out that I was a baby, and I wasn't very happy when I did.

I'd always been slightly paranoid, even when I lived in a world were every possible, little, _tiny_ threat to the life of even _one_ human, was **obliterated **(even if it cost _thousands_ of animal lives) as soon as physically possible. I would've even worn chain-mail and bullet-proofs, if I'd been able to get my hands on them. Just so you know, contrarily to the popular belief, chain-mail is **not heavy. **I _would_ be glad that it's easy to find here, (Yep, that's right, I'm talking about those "fishnets", as everyone says they are. -_-) but you only need to channel a little chakra into a blade (Hell, even your _hand_ would work!) to cut them open. They do help to avoid major damage against shuriken and kunai, (they either hit metal, or the small holes, that stop the weapons from cutting deeply) but against chakra enhanced weapons, and thin senbon, they're useless. Most shinobi wore them, though, because the ability to "avoid major damage" was necessary to stay alive in this brutal world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first story! An OC-insert. :) Shiko is loosely based on me, personality-wise. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please review, fav. and alert! It means a lot to me! o(^.^)o**


	2. The Kyuubi

**A/N: Sorry about slow updates! ^^' Also, I've just noticed that Shiko's name means 'death child' or 'death girl'... Please ignore it! It was an accident, but I can't think of any other names, so I'll just stick with it for now, at least. ≧◡≦**

* * *

><p>I see the world from somewhere else<br>Lost in everyone  
>With every compromise, I lose myself<br>To the person I've become

[...]

Destroy yourself and start again

You've seen the world alive through wild eyes  
>For everything it was<p>

[...] - Destroy yourself by Dangerkids (This song kinda fits Shiko, 'cause of the whole OC Self-Insert thing, ya know?)

* * *

><p>Normal - Normal text<p>

_Italics - 'Thoughts'_ or _emphasis_

**Bold - Emphasis**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Kyuubi<span>

Shino and I were 9 month old, when the Kyuubi attacked. I'd already realised that I was in the Naruto-universe, by then, and I began to wonder if this was as good as I'd first thought it was... The chakra, even though I wasn't a sensory type, was choking. It was dark, filled with hatred. _'Evil.'_ I didn't want to think that. I knew he was simply consumed by hatred. Naruto would deal with that later. I cannot stress enough how fearsome the Nine-tails was, on that night, the 10th of October, the day Naruto was born. That is why I won't try very hard. The sounds of panicked citizens and the yelled orders of the Uchiha Police Force could be heard through the loud, crashing sounds as the Kyuubi's nine, powerful tails crashed into and destroyed building all around him. Co-ordinated Fire Style attacks shot flames at the Kyuubi, paper bombs were going off all around him, and Inuzuka Clan members crashed into Kurama full speed. A Tailed Beast Bomb made a loud sound of destruction as it cleared a path straight to the Yondaime Hokage, before being transported to another dimension. All of these things I've described are based on memory, much more than sound. Shino was crying quietly. I could tell he was terrified. So was I.

Part II: Bug Contract

In the Aburame Clan, when you reach the age of three, you are left in the Aburame Clan Grounds for three days, to obtain you bug contract. It's easier if you're born in Spring or Summer, since that's when you're most likely to come across a swarm of bugs. The traditional Clan bugs are most common, but there have been exceptions. You start survival training as soon as possible, and we were trained how to survive in our Clan Grounds, so we were relatively safe. I also suspect that extra safety precautions were taken, but none that I was definitely aware of.

I was dropped off 30 minutes before Shino; our age difference. The forest was slightly like a jungle or a rainforest. There were vines hanging from most trees, which were a beautiful arrangement of colourful plants and different trees. I wandered around for a while, taking in the beautiful scenery, while trying to find the nearest water source, as I had been taught. I scanned the ground for animal tracks._ 'Wait... Is that..'_ Something caught me eye. I looked around. _'Yes! Wolf paw prints! Heading back there. Fresh. Can't be far.'_ I ran in the direction the paw prints came from. In less than 10 minutes of ordinary running, I could here the steady sound of rushing water. _'Yosha! It's a fast-moving stream! Perfect!' _I smiled. I leaped into the air and chakra dashed right to the river bank. Lifting up my coat, I removed the teenaged-hand sized empty mission water-bottle from my leather belt, and filled it to the brim, with the stream water. The mission water-bottle had a filter attached to the lid. I took a few gulps and re-filled it. Time to find a food source. A few berry bushes would do. A fruit tree would be good, since I could probably shelter in it. I walked near the river bank for over five minutes, heading upstream. I found nothing edible. This was frustrating. Very frustrating. The stream was getting steadily narrower. I was nearing the source. I stopped waking. Here. I was going to a thorough search here. I approached a nearby tree, and snapped off a branch. Going back towards the stream, I stuck it deep in the ground, marking my search starting point. As I headed deeper into the forest, I found a bush with very dark red berries on it. For some reason it reminded me of Deadly Nightshade, even though I had no idea what that looked like, or if it existed in this world. I carefully picked a berry, and, unsheathing my small dagger, I chopped it in half, and smelt it. It smelled sweet, but not of peaches or almonds. Good. Next step: I chose one half of the berry, and smeared it against my skin. Ok, no rash or irritation. Hm. I took the other half of the berry, and put it to my lips. It didn't burn. I smiled. I swallowed it, before removing the smeared other half of the berry from my forearm. I needed to find a shelter near here, if there was more edible food nearby. _'Wait a second... Thinking back, hadn't I seen a sheltered cave on the other bank, downstream?... Yes! I was too busy trying to look for food on my bank, to acknowledge it!' _Quickly, I picked two handfuls of berries, and put them in one of my belt's many easy-open pockets, similar to the ones on the Konoha flack jacket, before speeding back to where I'd seen the cave. _'There!'_ It was half-hidden between two overhanging trees, and the entrance was a nice size. _'Perfect.'_ I smiled to myself. The sky was beginning to darken, so I quickly tested the fruits in the overhanging trees, using the same method as before, to find that the one with only three fist-sized fruits on it, (including the one I tested) was the only edible-fruited one. I also had a rash on my arm. My short burst of luck had ran out. I finished the fruit I'd tested, before making a fire, rimmed by stones from the stream. Climbing a tree, I looked around, hoping to see smoke in the Clan Grounds. I did. Shino was doing ok. I smiled. Again. I climbed down the tree, and collected moss nearby roots and bark, to make myself a nice matrass, before covering myself in an open sleeping bag (I'm claustrophobic) and settling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I added the Part II bit because these chapters are really too short. :( The genin+ ones will be much longer, I promise/ hope! Please don't point out the changes in tenses. It's hard. :| Also, I'm debating what pairings to include, so I want reader opinions. Please fav., alert and review! It's important to me. :)**


End file.
